


Side Effect

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deepthroating, Drug Addiction, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian must satisfy Slade or Slade will kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: balcony, fellatio, skyscraper  
> trope_bingo: fuck or die

When Sebastian had to report to Slade about his activities for the day, he wasn't expecting Slade to slam him against a wall, a gun pointed to his head.

"To the balcony, now!"

Sebastian opened the door to the balcony. Slade pushed him out of it. Sebastian had to grip the rails of the balcony to keep from falling off. 

"It's the Mirakuru, isn't it?" Sebastian said. 

"I don't care if it's the Mirakuru, Alderman. You will satisfy me in front of all of Starling City."

Since Slade's balcony was on a very high floor of a skyscraper and Sebastian and Slade didn't have the tabloids following their every move, it wasn't likely that a passing photographer with a telescopic camera was going to catch them in the act.

Slade aimed the gun at Sebastian's head.

"I don't understand. _How_ will I satisfy you?"

"You get on your knees."

"Why do I have to--"

Slade cocked the gun. _"Get on your knees."_

Sebastian did as he was told. 

"Crawl to me."

One knee after the other, Sebastian crawled to Slade.

"Unzip me."

Sebastian unzipped Slade's trousers and pulled Slade's cock from his pants. To Sebastian's relief and horror, Slade was already erect. He was also uncut.

"What are you waiting for?"

Sebastian opened his mouth and put it around Slade's cock. He put his hand around the base of Slade's cock.

Slade threw Sebastian's hand off his cock. "I demand that you do not suck me off with your hand. And go faster."

Sebastian sucked Slade's cock with his mouth. It was hard for Sebastian. He wasn't exactly a relationship-type person, but if he was that type of person, he would prefer women than men. He had never seen a man give oral sex to another man before, but he had watched when some of his dates gave him (forgettable) blow jobs. Sebastian assumed Slade wanted him to slurp and lick around the head of his cock. 

With his free hand, Slade slammed Sebastian's head into his cock and moved it back and forth for him. Sebastian felt like he was gagging when Slade's penis hit the back of his throat. He wanted to stop and try and get some air, but Slade had a gun on him. He couldn't.

Slade was groaning. He didn't care about how uncomfortable Sebastian was with his Mirakuru-influenced demand. The Alderman's throat felt wet and warm around his cock, and pushing his cock into Sebastian's throat was worth it. 

Slade moved Sebastian's head faster and faster, thrusting into it as hard as he can, keeping the gun on Sebastian's head. When he was ready to come, he pulled Sebastian closer to him and came down his throat. It was only when Slade pulled his flaccid cock out of Sebastian's mouth that Sebastian was able to swallow Slade's come.

Slade uncocked his gun. He pulled up his pants and acted as if nothing had transfixed on the balcony.

Sebastian got up. If anything, this was a reminder to always keep his Mirakuru dosages in check.


End file.
